


in bottles

by pystacyo



Series: pieris melete // 条黒白蝶 [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pystacyo/pseuds/pystacyo
Summary: gintoki puts his head on hijikata's shoulder.





	in bottles

**Author's Note:**

> it supposed to be under 1k word oneshot that I wanted to finish in one night, but... I took two nights actually.  
> the concept was simply just gintoki leaned on hijikata, and I'm all emotional over it like, how can I pour all this feelings inside of me??? all of my love for this ship and their love... how can I pour it???  
> well, I did my best, but it's still not perfect ;;__;;;
> 
> but thank you so much for picking this up, I know the summary just sucked, the title is a song title (like always), and the tags is also a mess ;;;____;;;

sometimes his boyfriend disappeared for a few days, he said it was for a job, so hijikata said okay and understood his odd-jobs. he trusted gintoki, he believed in him and it just was fine until now. what wasn’t fine was when gintoki disappeared for a week, without a trace, and just a simple note left on his desk.

_‘ **I’ll be back.** ’_

kagura and shinpachi came to him a week ago, with a note from gintoki and questions, _“did you see gin-chan? is he staying with you?”_ which hijikata’s answers were all no. no, he haven’t seen gintoki since yesterday. also, no, he haven’t heard of this staying with gintoki stuff.

usually his boyfriend disappeared with his kids doing some dangerous or illegal jobs, so if the kids went around asking where their leader was, it might be some personal business or something he haven’t told anyone. damn that secretive dumb natural perm!

all they knew just gintoki always keep his promises. so if he said he’ll be back, then he will be back, eventually.

he couldn’t help himself but to worry, hijikata was agitated, he was anxious about this whole disappearance of his boyfriend. on his patrols he went around looking for that dumb grinning face that maybe somewhere, somewhere might be shitfaced drunk or losing some pachinko games. maybe he won some pachinko, got drunk with countless bottles sake, or maybe he drowned himself in mountain of parfaits. it could also be that he lost loads of money and went bankrupt, running away from his kids because he couldn’t pay them anymore.

but what if… he got involved in jouishishi stuff?

hell, hijikata would’ve already heard about it if it was jouishishi related business.

hijikata let out a heavy sigh, one of his hand was burned by the cigarette he forgot to smoke after started to think about his troublesome boyfriend. he put it off to the ground and started to continue on his patrol.

after all, it was sakata gintoki we were talking about, he will be back just fine. there is no reason for him to be worried, right?

so of course it caught him off guards when the said face, the said dumb grinning face suddenly showed up in an alley on his way of patrolling around kabuki-Cho, waving his hands like it was nobody’s big deal. those grinning face was a mess, and hijikata could tell.

automatically he approached that boyfriend of his, into the alley they often meet up in between their daily jobs. looking at those worn out face on him, hijikata understood how bad exactly gintoki’s past few days had been. hijikata had lot of questions, but he was ready to listen to gintoki first.

“miss me?” gintoki asked, a little chuckle could be heard but the voice in his throat sounds wrong.

it feels wrong, everything feels wrong. his face, his voice, his eyes, they were just feels wrong. and it pissed hijikata off. gintoki pretending to be okay like this, pissed him off. so hijikata questioned him back, a little rough as he barely could hold off his anxiety, but worry could be heard in his voice, “where the fuck have you been? I’ve been looking for you and yamazaki couldn’t even find you.”

“visiting a grave, it was quite far away and I went to visit some old friends too.” he simply replied. gintoki then dragged his boyfriend deeper into the dark alley, pulled hijikata’s collar and give him a little peck on his lips. “I miss you, bastard,” he said.

“yeah?”

“yeah. so, you didn’t miss me?”

of fucking course hijikata missed him. but hijikata haven’t finished with this whole stuff on his chest. his worry and this heavy weights on his heart when he saw those hurt expression on gintoki’s face. he wanted to know, hijikata just wanted to know if gintoki was alright. but the questions weighted so much when gintoki kept grinning like that. “can’t you just tell me and the kids beforehand though?”

he was exhausted, hijikata knew but why can’t he just tell him? why did he has to force all those smiles and grins in front of him?

“sorry. I left in hurry, I just remembered that it was his death’s anniversary so I went ahead early in the morning. I’m really sorry though, if I made you guys worry.” gintoki explained, let out a sorry smile. then those dumb grinning came back into his face.

it ticked hijikata off, but getting angry won’t help him at all, especially it won’t help gintoki even slightly. hijikata should’ve just asked him, whether gintoki wanted to tell him or not, it didn’t matter. gintoki just have to know that hijikata is here for him, and he will listen to him. “gintoki?” he called him. it was a soft, gentle voice but hijikata still couldn’t hide the restlessness on his throat.

“yeah?”

hijikata reached his boyfriend’s face, he was still grinning, like an idiot he was. he pulled those expression off gintoki’s cheeks, gently he traced those black circle under his hollow crimson orbs, back to his cheeks and rested under his jaw. “what’s wrong? you can tell me, you know? it hurts to see you like this.”

gintoki reached for hijikata’s hands, placed his hands just above those warm fingers on his jaw. he smiled again, this time it was honest, a hurt smile, a painful expression that been hidden under those dumb grins. “I’m fine now, you’re here. so I’ll be fine,” he replied.

and it’s true, as long hijikata will be here with him, like this, giving him warmth and love, gintoki will be alright sooner or later. he will be fine again.

so hijikata pulled him, put his arms around gintoki and embraced his boyfriend. his hands gently caressed gintoki’s back a few times before it went to his white natural permed, softly stroking those fluffy white permed, just the way he liked it. they stayed like that for a while, until gintoki finally rested his head on hijikata’s shoulder.

he sighed deeply, inhaling hijikata’s familiar scents that always relaxed him from his burdens. gintoki let out an inaudible, shaking breath, with his face nuzzled on hijikata’s shoulder and with a worn-out, muffled voice he murmured, “I’m so tired… tired of those nightmares, guilt and responsibility… I’m just… so tired. I want to sleep.”

“yeah.” hijikata answered shortly before he continued, “let’s get you home, let’s go to bed, alright?”

the white haired samurai simply nodded on hijikata’s shoulder. and it was enough.

then hijikata said, tenderly, the words that been on the tip of his tongue, “I miss you too, gintoki.”

*******

**Author's Note:**

> *gintoki went to shouka sonjuku, and it was shoyou's death anniversary. if I'm not wrong, the three buried shoyou's head there and it become his graveyard.  
> *he went to see his old friends on his way home, kurokono tasuke (gintama 271-272, patriot reunion party arc) I haven't decided if he met the other 3 or not but he most likely met katsura and takasugi at the graveyard.


End file.
